


Days Like These.

by Missy_Moo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cute Stiles, F/M, Fertility Issues, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles, Panic Attacks, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Scared Stiles, Time Travel, mpreg stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Finally, finally, finally. Stiles is pregnant with his alphas pup. Nothing could ruin their perfect little family... until Deaton finds a way to stop the Hale fire.-Or where Derek has to decide what’s more important his parents or his mate and child.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up within the next three days :•) <3 
> 
> \- not beta’d sorry for any grammatical errors!

Days like these.

Stiles stood right in the middle of his living room taking in his surroundings, trying to keep his breathing calm. He needed to be calm so Derek wouldn’t freak out when he got home, so he would just listen for Stiles’ heartbeat and not run to see what was making his mate so distressed.. well excited really or anxious or delighted.

Two hours before Stiles had a call from his doctor confirming that their third round of IVF had finally took and he was now most definitely pregnant with his and dereks first pup, something they had been trying so hard for since they mated four years ago. Just after Stiles finished high school and presented as an omega. 

For a whole year they tried none stop for a baby but it never happened for them and every possible method the fertility doctors gave them wasn’t working so they went the IVF route. The first try was so much of an anxious wait full of hope and excitement that the second the doctor hung up Stiles had fallen to his knees and sobbed, still in the same position when Derek came home from work at the station. 

The second time Derek answered the phone, Stiles was in the bath relaxing after a hard morning training his spark with Deaton. Derek knelt next to the bath tub propping his chin on the edge, his hand caressing Stiles cheek gently as he whispered the news to his mate. Wiping away the thick tears that slipped down his cheeks, promising they would keep trying as many times as it took. 

Derek had taken the day off knowing the doctor would be calling today but had been called to a pack emergency meeting at Deaton’s office a few hours ago. About half an hour before the doctor called with the news. 

Stiles knew nothing could dampen the pure light inside him in that moment. He had squealed so loud and excitedly when he hung up the phone that he accidentally let out a burst of magic sending little sparks of light all over the room, some of which still hadn’t faded, looking like little fireflies flitting threw the air. 

With his hands resting gently over his stomach the omega breathed easily, finally hearing the key in the door. His alpha was home. The excitement inside him pumped harder and harder. Until he heard it “STILES!” The urgency in Dereks voice shook him. Something was wrong. He was knocked out of his bubble of happy for a second willing his legs to move hurrying toward Dereks voice. 

Laying eyes on the alpha who was at that very moment ripping draws open searching for something. 

“Derek? Whats wrong? Is someone hurt? What’s happening?” He was starting to panic, usually Derek would be at his side in seconds calming him down but right now he was just focused on his search. 

“Mums necklace Stiles! where is it?” He glanced up at his omega before grinning seeing it around his neck. Forgetting he had given it to Stiles a little while ago promising it was his most prized possession and he trusted Stiles with it more than anyone else. 

Stiles touched it gently, “I need it now” Derek stepped forward quickly looking like a man gone mad. 

“Derek stop, you’re scaring me.” Stiles eyes were wide as he stepped back away from his alpha. 

Those words seemed to sober the alpha who’s face softened as he approached his mate. “Sorry baby, Deaton has finally done it, he’s found a way to send me back. Back to the night with Kate and the fire. I can save them Stiles isn’t that amazing I’m going to save my family, I’ll have a family again.” Dereks smile was getting bigger by the second. But Stiles could feel himself dying inside little by little. 

He let out a shaky “wow” and lent against the wall. What would happen to him? Surely if the hales didn’t die Scott wouldn’t get bitten and Stiles wouldn’t meet Derek and they wouldn’t fall in love and Stiles would be all alone and mateless and alone and alone and wait... the baby. 

Stiles tuned back in to hear Derek explaining how he needed something that belonged to his mother to get the spell to work, so he would be taken back to her specifically. 

“What about me?” Stiles asked quietly his hands shaking as he tucked them under his armpits. Derek frowned at him tilting his head slightly. “What about you stiles?” He asked as if Stiles had just killed his puppy. The omega dropped his gaze a moment “you’ll forget me. I-I’ll either be here without you O-or I’ll snap back to being me ten years ago. Just a hyperactive spaz who never presented... you wont look at me twice Der..” tears stung the omegas eyes now the nauseating feeling in his stomach growing worse. His alpha was leaving him. 

“Stiles no matter what you’re my mate, nothing will ever change that we are destined to be together. You know how much I love you omega never question that, i will find you in every life I live because you’re burned into my heart, my soul and you can never be removed.” Derek touched his cheek gently. “I’ll have my family back, they’re going to love you baby. I always said you and my dad would bond over his garden and my mum with your cooking. My perfect little mischief.” 

“W-what if-“ 

“No what ifs baby just.. this is happening and there’s nothing that could change my mind. I know this isn’t how we planned things but I have to do this.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead before tugging the chain from his neck with ease. 

“I love you Stiles.” Derek turned away and toward the door. 

Stiles stood trembling tears rolling down his cheeks as the whole conversation finally caught up in his head. 

“I’m pregnant.” He blurted, the words coming out like vomit. He couldn’t stop them. Which is exactly what also happened with the actual vomit that released from his mouth seconds later as he heard Derek growl. 

Whining softly Stiles held his stomach trying to catch his breath, trying to ignore the sour smell that was filling his nose. 

Derek stood stiff still facing the door listening intently. And there it was the tiny little Thump thump of a growing being inside his mate. Slowly turning around he moved toward Stiles flinching slightly at the smell. Reaching Stiles he carefully lifted him up burrowing his face in the omegas neck letting him wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. 

Stiles couldn’t catch his breath little hiccups coming out as he cried clinging to his alpha. “Okay baby, okay.” Derek soothed stepping further into their home. His heart swelling as he took in the faint scent of pregnancy on his little mate. Finally reaching their bed he sat in the middle rocking Dtiles gently. 

“We’re finally having our baby.” Derek whispered, Stiles sniffles pulling back slightly to look at him. “Th-the doctor said we can go have an ultrasound on Monday.” Dereks hands hand found their way to Stiles warm stomach. His skin was soft but firm, protecting their pup. This is what he could loose now. He could loose Stiles and their baby. Deaton said it came with a sacrifice but surely it wouldn’t mean this.. his old family for his new one. 

Stiles long fingers were clinging to Dereks shirt desperately as he spoke shakily about what the doctor said. Derek couldn’t help but smile listening to the wonder in his omegas voice.

They sat in the little bubble of happy for a few hours Derek transfixed with Stiles and his little stomach. While Stiles giggled and peppered his alpha with kisses. Eventually Stiles grew sleepy, “promise you’ll still be here when I wake up?” He asked softly his hand gripping Dereks tighter than either of them thought possible for the human. “If I could go back and save my mum and your family I would have done it in a heartbeat.. but now I don’t know.. just please wait just a little while longer.. I’ve wanted this for so long.. I-I just want it to last a little while longer.” Derek hushed him running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“Sleep baby I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you both.” He pressed a soft kiss to Stiles lips as the omega drifted off into sleep. 

The alpha took a deep breath.  
Decision time.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes his decision.They all have to live with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much! I can’t explain the shock I had when I logged in this morning and saw how many people had read the first part of this story! I am so happy you have enjoyed what I have written so far. Hopefully you’ll enjoy this chanpter just as much. 
> 
> Also! I’m uploading on my phone right now, I’m unable to reply to comments with my phone because it’s awful and I need a new one. But I promise to reply to all comments as soon as I get home tonight! 
> 
> I just want to say that I welcome all feedback! If you guys have ideas on where you think this story is heading let me hear it! It’s exciting to see if you guys can crack the secrets! I have written most of this story and have the plotline on lockdown so not much is going to change from my original plan with this fic. The ending and the lead up to it are already concreated in place don’t worry! 
> 
> I’ll stop talking now! Thanks again.
> 
> Much love,  
> Elsie

Derek lay for a long time watching Stiles sleep. The second Deaton had told him the plan, he knew he had to do it. He had to take this opportunity.. but now it seemed more like a risk. Like Stiles had said, what would happen to this version of his pack? his mate? What if something horrible happened because Scott wasn’t strong enough, or if Stiles was so unaware of the supernatural that he got himself killed, or If Scott never saved Isaac from his father. 

But on the other hand.. Lydia wouldn’t be a banshee, Erica and Boyd would still be alive. His mum would be here and his father. Laura wouldn’t have to struggle to control her alpha authority with her beta gender. She wouldn’t die, Peter would still be himself. All the children and various members of their extended family that perished in the fire would be alive. 

Stiles shifted in his sleep reaching out for Derek snuggling impossibly closer to his alpha his little turned up nose pressing against Dereks neck, scenting him in his sleep. Something he always denies, “excuse me mr alpha! I have full control of my omega at all times! Just because you feel the need to scent me every five seconds does not mean I do! Hmph” Smiling fondly Derek tucked one arm under Stiles the other resting gently on his stomach, rubbing his thumb over his bare skin where the omegas shirt had ridden up. 

There was no way he would be able to do it if he wasn’t gone by Monday. He couldn’t see his pup and then go back, go back and near enough make sure that he or she is never born. He couldn’t get it out of his head. This pup the one they had waited for, for so long is already a person to him and Stiles. Even if he went back and everything goes to plan with him and Stiles they wouldn’t have this baby not this exact little being. His pup would never exist and seeing him or her would just concrete that in Dereks mind.

-

When Derek finally realised that the reason the lanky, hyperactive, genius was always on his mind was because he was his mate; he had smiled so wide, it made the hunter who was in the middle of slicing his skin freeze for a moment. Asking him what was so funny. The hunter (who Derek never bothered to remember the name of) had been taunting him about how he would die alone, leaving his mate behind always looking for him. Never being able to find out what happened to him. That’s when he felt it the agony of Stiles being left alone, Stiles face when he couldn’t find Derek never knowing if he had abandoned them or died. He couldn’t let the little omega be alone again, then it clicked in his mind. All the times Stiles had stopped by just to check if he was okay or to bring him food. The times Derek had sat watch at the boys window, even when there was no threat in town. It didn’t matter that Stiles still hadn’t presented, Derek knew that the then 17 year old boy was his.

A whirlwind of memory’s flashed around Dereks mind. The day they bought this house, the one Derek hated because it was so simple and cluttered. But Stiles had fell in love with the little 3 bedroomed house, organising the clutter and the furniture to a cozy safe place for them. Derek made a joke about his mate nesting for them and that’s what brought up Stiles’ shaky confession of wanting children. 

They were lay in bed a few nights after they had finally finished decorating the house. “It’s a big house.” Stiles had whispered rolling into his side to peer up at his mate, who was reading next to him. Derek just nodded with a small hum turning his page. 

“M-maybe it would feel ay-uh- bit smaller if -um-“ Stiles was picking at the thread that was hanging from the waist band of Dereks sweatpants. “If there were more-more of us l-living here..” Derek had put his book down now, sliding down to lay next to Stiles; facing him. He took both of his hands in his own squeezing the little omegas fists gently. “Breath baby, if you want Scott and Isaac to come stay for a while, until the house smells like pack that would be fine.” Stiles shook his head slightly. 

“I want to make it smaller with little people..” 

Derek frowned at that, confused. “You’ve lost me baby.” He watched Stiles chew harshly on his bottom lip. “Y-you said the other day about me nesting and it got me thinking that maybe if you were ready we could start having pups and I got really excited and wanted the house to be perfect because if everything was perfect you’d say yes, because the house is done now and I even did the garden and the spare rooms could be nursery’s and you’re working full time and I’m working on my books and Deaton says my magic is really reaching its peak right now and I am so close to being fully in control that now I think -maybe, now would be a good time to have a pup.. our pup.. yours and mine.. a tiny-“ 

Derek covered his mouth with one of his hands grinning at his little omega, who was staring at him with wide eyes, his scent anxious and excited at the same time.  
“I’ve wanted pups with you since we mated Stiles, I was waiting for you to be ready.” He breathed softly moving his hand. Instead of Stiles smiling and going off on another rant about baby names, he simply pressed his lips to Dereks whispering an “I love you.” 

-

Derek lay watching Stiles until it was dark outside the moon was up high in the sky shining bright and full, he had to save his family he had dreamt of this for years. Finally finding a way to go back and preventing the fire. If he could just see them all one last time. The last thing he had ever said to his mother was “whatever” she was telling him to be home by midnight and Derek being the normal teenager that he was at the time, thought she was being over protective again. 

If Derek had been home at midnight maybe he could have saved them, unlocked the cellar door, woke his mum and dad from their sleep before the flames became to much for them to handle. Maybe he could’ve got there in time to rip Kate’s throat out before she had a chance to light the match. 

Touching Stiles face gently Derek took one long look, really looking, taking in every tiny detail of his face. As if this was the last time he was going to see it.. and maybe it was but he had to risk it. Stiles would understand. Derek knows rationally he understands that this is something that he has to do. He promises Stiles in a hushed whisper that he will save his family and Stiles’ mother. He will have his alpha mother give her the bite, cure her, save Stiles from a lifetime of worry and heartache. 

Kissing his forehead and breathing in one last breath of his sweet, beautiful, kind, brave, pregnant mate Derek untangled himself from him and climbed out of their bed. Covering Stiles back over with the thick duvet he clenched his fists and turned to leave. He didn’t look back. He couldn’t. 

Arriving at Deaton’s office a little past 10 he knew the Druid was still there. With a photo of him and Stiles in one hand and his mother’s chain in the other, Derek stormed through the doors. Deaton was lent against the door frame to the back room, “do it now, before I change my mind.” He growled. 

“Right this way Mr Hale.” Deaton stepped backwards into the room, Derek following. Inside, the examination table had been moved and a large circle of red dust was set out on the floor, with a Swirling shape; that Derek had never seen before, inside. 

“How does this work?” He asked his hands still tight on what he was holding. If he went back and met his younger self, he needed to make sure he understood how important it was to find Stiles. 

Deaton explained that Derek would be given a drink, containing different herbs which would make him sleepy then he would lay in the circle and drift off into a deep sleep while Deaton casts the spell. 

Derek was lent against the counter looking at the photo in his hand. It was his and Stiles first Christmas together at the house. Stiles had bought them matching elf pyjamas, the little omegas nose was bright pink; from the cold he had caught while out last minute shopping in the snow. In the photo Derek was sat with his legs crossed, with a lap full of snotty giggly omega who was opening a gift. Derek had his arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. 

The photo was given to them a few months later by Stiles’ father, who had spent all of Christmas and New Years with them; like every year. Derek stared at the photo feeling the effects of the drink, Deaton gave him a few minutes ago, kick in. 

Slowly making his way into the circle he sat down half listening to the Druid chanting quietly. His eyes fixed on the photo in his hands, he knew he wouldn’t forget Stiles, he never could. 

So why when he finally lay back on the floor, taking one last glance at the photo was it just him.. sat alone with a half smile on his face in sweatpants and a black T-shirt. 

The panic spread through his veins in that one split second but it was to late he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Derek breathed out a desperate “Stiles..” 

Then all there was, was black.

~Meanwhile~

“Shit shit shit shit! Work you stupid fucking thing.” 

“Stiles calm down.”

“Shut up Scott this is serious! I need this done before Derek changes the past!”

“Who?” 

“Funny, now pass me the red mountain Ash, quickly!” 

“Stiles? What am I doing here? Where are we?” 

“Scotty.. this is my home.”

“ I haven’t seen you since we left high school.. why am I in your house?” 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER SINCE MONDAY, BUT BECAUSE IM AN IDIOT I PUT AN EMOJI IN SO IT BLOCKED IT FROM POSTING :') 
> 
> ANYWAYS! The next chapter will be up in 3/4 days :)
> 
> your comments feed my ego, so keep em coming my beauty's! <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will be up in a few days!
> 
> There will be a few points in this chapter where you’ll be like “WHY DIDNT HE JUST DO THIS BEFORE AND MAKE EVERYONE OKAY?!” but it will all make sense soon enough I promise!
> 
> Anyway enjoy the angst! 
> 
> Much love   
> Elsie <3

Stiles shot up in bed with a gasp, he didn’t need to look at the bed next to him to know Derek was gone. Placing his hand on his firm stomach the omega started to panic, he needed to protect his baby.

Grabbing his phone he sent an SOS to Scott telling him to get his ass to the house in the next five minutes. Stiles didn’t have time, who knows how long Derek had been gone for. Any second now Stiles and his baby could be snapped out of existence.

On the verge of a panic attack Stiles used his magic to throw all of the living room furniture against the far wall making photos drop and smash on the floor. He didn’t have time to worry about them right now. Pulling his bag of herbs and potions out from beside the fireplace he made quick work of a protection circle, adding certain runes and spirals. Whispering a spell in tongues, just as his book had showed him. 

It was a protection spell, for his child and himself. No matter what happened around them, as long as the rune that was currently shaped out on the living room floor wasn’t broken. If Stiles could get one part of the spell right the rune would appear on his skin, like a tattoo. Making it impossible to break. 

Scott arrived a few minutes after Stiles managed to get the rune on his skin. “Shit Stiles it stinks of magic in here. what’s going on?” Scott held his nose looking around, alarmed. Stiles was messy but Derek was a neat freak and the house was a mess right now. 

“Dereks going back to stop his family dying.” Stiles muttered painting a symbol onto his arm in red mountain Ash. This would make his memory impenetrable, nothing could be extracted as long as the symbol was on his skin. 

“Get in the circle I need to paint a rune on you.” 

Scott did as the omega asked stepping in once Stiles had broken the circle of mountain ash, watching as he fixed it. “Okay now what?” Scott asked knowing Stiles had a plan. 

Stiles ignored the question and went on trying to replicate the rune that was on his skin already. If Scott could remember everything too then he could help him fix everything. 

“Right so that one is going to make you stay the same, no matter what you’ll stay a wolf and a double alpha. Nothing can change that and you can’t have died or gotten hurt.” Scott just nodded looking at the new tattoo that was on his forearm. 

Stiles flailed trying to finish the next spiral;

“Shit shit shit shit! Work you stupid fucking thing.” 

“Stiles calm down.”

“Shut up Scott this is serious! I need this done before Derek changes the past!”

“Who?” 

“Funny, now pass me the red mountain Ash, quickly!” 

“Stiles? What am I doing here? Where are we?” 

“Scotty.. this is my home.”

“ I haven’t seen you since we left high school.. why am I in your house?” 

“Fuck.”

“Stiles..?”

“No no no no no, you have to remember! Me and Derek, you and isaac! The pack” Stiles was in full panic attack mode now. “Please Scotty, please remember”

“Wow man calm down, I don’t know anyone called Derek or Isaac.. should I call someone? Your dad?”

Stiles couldn’t breath everything was going fuzzy. Maybe it was just Scott maybe him and Stiles just drifted apart but everything else happened... maybe Scott never met Derek or Isaac, maybe the Hale pack had found Isaac and saved him. 

“Stiles, wheres your alpha? You need to calm down, for the baby.” Scott’s alpha squirming in the presence of an emotional pregnant omega. 

“Derek.” Stiles wheezed quickly touching his stomach, he could feel it there the tightening of his skin still the same as it had been moments ago. 

“Stiles do you have his number?” Scott asked touching the omegas shoulder carefully. He would scent the omega but with Stiles having an alpha, that would just be a death wish. 

Stiles shook his head, he needs to calm down. Him and his baby are okay. He needs to find Derek, his dad, Isaac and the rest of the pack. 

“Call my dad.” Stiles pointed to his phone that was on the floor next to the smashed up furniture. His dad would believe him, he had to. 

“Okay come on let’s get you lay down and I’ll call him okay?” Scott frowned carefully wrapping his arm around the omegas waist. Helping him to his bedroom, Stiles let out little sobs as he saw the photos of him and his alpha were no longer there and his bedroom was a mess with just his scent inside. No Derek. 

Once on the bed Stiles curled up in a ball crying softly. he barely registered Scott leaving the room or the sound of his dads patrol car pulling up outside. 

“Thanks Scott, I’ve got it from here. You should head home there’s a storm heading in the roads are gonna get dangerous.” 

Stiles sat up hearing his fathers voice, climbing off the bed quickly he ran to the door bumping into his omega fathers chest. “Hey kid, what’s happened?” Noah wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly. Stiles scented his father thoroughly; happy his dad was still the same, no limbs missing, not dead, safe. 

“Stiles?” He asked softly running his hand up and down his sons back pulling back to look at him. “Are you pregnant?” He asked his nose scrunched up slightly. 

Stiles nodded with a hiccup, “is that what this is about? Is the alpha refusing to stick around? Just give me his name kid, I’ll get the sheriff to hunt him down.” 

Stiles froze in his dads arms. Noah wasn’t the sheriff, just a deputy. “It’s complicated, I need to find Derek.” He wipes his eyes and stood up straighter now, Noah’s hand moved to Stiles stomach rubbing it gently. It was normal for other omegas to be overly affectionate to pregnant people. Even more so with family, Stiles smiled slightly watching his dad rub his thumbs across his lower stomach. 

“Derek who?” His dad was suddenly looking at him again, his hands still on his sons stomach. Stiles half smiled pulling down his shirt to show his dad his bond mark. “My mate, father of my baby. I need to find him.” Stiles was still shaking, he had been since the moment Scott forgot Derek and Isaac. Wait Isaac!

“Dad you remember Isaac Lahey! He-“   
“Of course, terrible what happened to that boy”  
“What?”  
“Isaac? The week after you guys finished high school he killed himself remember. Stiles are you okay? wooow. kid you’re going green, you don’t smell right. I think we need to get you to a hospital.”

Stiles couldn’t breath again, not Isaac. Not his Isaac. The pack pup. The room was spinning. The day they graduated high school Scott and Isaac bonded, they were happy. So happy. Noah was on the phone to someone now. Isaac and Stiles were going to get pregnant together, going to raise their little wolves together. They ran the woods on the full moon while the alphas kept them safe from a distance. Isaac was with him when he was told he probably wouldn’t be able to have children. Isaac was his best friend. He couldn’t be dead. He wasn’t. Everything went black.

 

—

 

Whining loudly Stiles gripped his chest, his bond, it was straining only being held together by little tiny threads. Usually the alpha and omegas bond was full and pumped with emotion. Now it was nearly empty, with slight traces of sadness. “Derek” he whimpered. 

“Mischief, my love are you awake?” A soft voice asked, Stiles felt fingers carding through his hair humming slightly. Shifting to get closer to the scent he hadn’t smelt in years his eyes still closed. He shuffled forwards scenting the person touching him. 

“Oh sweetheart, what have you been up to?” The voice sighed. It took Stiles a few more minutes to fully come around. Flickering his eyes open he flew backwards; nearly falling from the hospital bed he was lay on. His mouth hung open letting out a howl of terror and shock. 

Claudia stood up quickly grabbing at her son so he didn’t hurt himself. “Hey, hey. Mieczyslaw it’s just me. Your Dads gone to get you some things from home.” Stiles grabbed at his mum hyperventilating. 

Tears streamed down the omegas face as he clung to her gasping for air. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was so awful. I killed you, it was my fault, please forgive me, I miss you so much. I missed you. You’re here, I love you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Claudia was thoroughly confused. “Mischief what on earth are you talking about? you didn’t kill me I’m right here. I’ve always been right here and I always will be my love.” 

Stiles just kept apologising, unable to stop himself. Clinging to his alpha mother telling her how much he loved her. 

Noah came back to find Stiles curled up in his mother’s lap on the hospital bed, as she rumbled softly in her chest calming him down. Throwing a worried look to her husband Claudia glances down at their son. Both of their hands pressed gently to his stomach feeling the warmth of his right skin. 

“We need to talk about your pup darling.” Claudia whispered pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead. “What about them?” The omega asked worried, looking at both his parents. Noah had taken a seat on the edge of the bed next to his family. 

“The doctors can’t figure it out, when you were tested they told us you couldn’t have children sweetheart. They say you still shouldn’t be able to get pregnant without help.” Noah touched the back of his sons neck gently. 

“It was IVF me and Derek-“ there was no him and Derek here. There was supposed to be no baby. “Stiles tell me you didn’t go to one of those back street doctors! Do you know how dangerous that is!”

Stiles spluttered at his mother’s anger. “No no of course I didn’t! I went to a clinic and-“ wait he knows that scent. Scampering off his mother Stiles lunged for the door, ignoring his mother and father as they shouted after him. 

Barefoot and in nothing but a hospital gown Stiles ran like his life depended on it following the scent he had caught the faint smell of. Standing in the middle of the main entrance hall of the hospital he span around looking through the crowd. To many scents, he was loosing it.

Stiles started to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he got it, to his right; down one of the corridors. Picking up pace again Stiles belted it, his feel stinging as they slapped against the cold hard floor. 

Turning left he stopped staring down the hallway in front of him. There he was, his alpha. Derek was stood frowning talking to a smaller woman about their age. 

Stiles didn’t even think he just took off. Startled by the noise behind him Derek turned around in time to catch the omega as he dived into his arms, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

“Derek I found you, Isaacs dead and my mums alive and the baby’s okay and Scott’s a wolf and the house isn’t the same and I can’t feel you properly and I’m scared an-“ 

Derek shoved Stiles away like he burnt him. “Are you out of your mind?! You don’t just throw yourself at people!” Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles; making the omega who was currently shaking like a leaf, bare his neck in submission.

“Derek it’s me.” He choked out reaching out to touch his alpha. Derek frowned at his hand and stepped back. “Please.” 

“Mieczyslaw! What do you think you’re doing?!” Claudia grabbed his arm pushing him back toward his father. Stiles didn’t even fight he was numb, he just let himself be moved. 

“I apologise mr Hale our son has had a hard day. Hormones and such.” Claudia spoke softly, smiling gently at Derek before turning back to her family; nodding for Noah to take Stiles back to his room. 

Stiles could feel the threads of their bond in his chest snapping like the strings of a guitar.. one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments boost my ego and make me write faster.. jks but thanks for the feedback guysss hope this wasn’t to awful :)


	4. Update

Hey guys I’m so thankful for the love you’re giving this story. I’m sorry it’s so long between updates I’ve been in hospital and had other things happening I’m rewriting the next chapter as it had a scene that I wasn’t happy with. 

All in all thank you for for being so lovely and the update with be up in the next few days. 

Love Elsie x


End file.
